Onyx's Past
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Lilly begs X-2 to tell her Onyx's story, which turns out to be a whopper of laughs!


Lilly was following Commander X-2 down the halls, begging him to do something for her.

"Come on!" she said.

"No, Lilly." X-2 replied.

"Come oon!" Lilly said again.

"No, Lilly!"

"Come ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!" Lilly whined.

"Lilly, not right now!"

"Come ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Lilly whined more.

"OH! Ok, ok! If you're THAT desperate! I'll tell you. Come on." Lilly gigged. They arrived in the control room, where Commander X-2 sat in his chair. Lilly sat down next to him.

"Ok, so, Onyx was… what was it?"

"I never told you the story of Onyx's Past, have I?"

"Nope!"

"Ok, then. Here it goes…"

_Flashback…_

"_My queen & I were walking down the beach. We were on vacation. This was before I met you…" X-2 said._

"Commander, when will we find the spot you set up?" Tyr'ahnee asked.

"Soon, my queen…" X-2 replied. The queen was wearing her purple bathing suit. X-2 was wearing his red, with white stripes boxers. They walked more & finally found a spot where X-2 had set up two towels, two umbrellas & a few snacks & two drinks.

"Where here!" X-2 shouted, running down the hill.

"Wait for me, Commander!" X-2 was sitting on his red towel.

"Care to sit?" he asked, tapping her blue & purple towel.

"Sure, Commander." Tyr'ahnee said, sitting on her towel.

"This is very impressive, Commander." she said.

"You really think so?" X-2 asked.

"Yes. I like the umbrellas, too." the queen replied.

"You know, you're… very pretty in you're bathing suit…" X-2 stated.

"Oh, Commander! Thank you!" Tyr'ahnee replied.

"Um… yeah… no problem…" X-2 replied. Tyr'ahnee got up from her seat.

"I'll be right back. I think I hear something…" she said.

"Ok, my queen." X-2 said. Tyr'ahnee walked down the beach towards where she had heard the noise. She found some bushes. She moved them to reveal a small baby Martian, no more than two years old. He shivered, wet. The only thing he was wearing was a small purple uniform made for babies. Tyr'ahnee picked him up, slowly.

"Why, hello, there… where did you come from?" the queen said. The baby only shivered more. The queen grabbed a towel from the ground & wrapped it around the baby.

"Can you speak?" she asked. The baby closed his eyes & tried to sleep. He looked so comfortable in her towel. She giggled at how adorable he was in her towel. He looked as if he'd never been so happy in his life. She walked back to her spot.

"Commander, you'll never guess what I've found!" she said. X-2 looked at Onyx, still in the towel, looking cuter than ever. He beamed.

"Th-Th-Th-Th-That's a baby…" he shook his head back & fourth. "MARTIAN?"

"Yes."

"W-W-What are we going to do with him?"

"Well, we could… hmm… I'm not sure…"

"Me, neither. I…"

"Yes…"

"I… suppose… adopting him would be the only option we have."

"I suppose you may be right. We may as well name him. It looks as if he has no parents."

"Yes. We'll think about that when we get home. I want to continue my relaxation before thinking again."

"Very well, Commander."

* * *

X-2, Tyr'ahnee & there new baby were sitting at a table, eating. Onyx was taking every piece of food he could reach & throwing it up into the air, falling on either X-2 or the queen. X-2 sighed, but smiled at Onyx. He crawled across the table & hugged X-2's face, which was the only part of him he could reach at the moment. He then crawled to the queen & got on top of her head. She lifted him off & put him back on the table.

"Ok, please don't do that… so, what should we call him?" she said.

"Um… well, he's black, but, then again, so is every other Martian…" X-2 replied.

"Yes, uh… let's see if he has plans…" the queen said. X-2 got close to him, still crawling on the table.

"Um… can you speak?" he said.

"I already asked him that…" the queen replied. Onyx looked at X-2 & the queen as they spoke, moving his head back & fourth, looking at the one who was talking & then switching to the next.

"Well, Commander, can't you think of something?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" A pause.

"Commander…"

"Still thinking…" Another pause.

"Commander…" X-2 then through his hands into the air, yelling,

"I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING! I'M NOT A BABY PERSON!"

"Fine, then. I'll try & think of something." Onyx then crawled to the edge & fell off of the table & into the sand. He simply got up & crawled around the table several times. While he looked around, the queen was trying to think of a name.

"Um… How about Violet?" she asked.

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Not sure. You check!"

"Why me?"

"Because I'm the queen & you're the Commander!"

"Right… uh…" he picked Onyx up & sat him on the table.

"Got a diaper?"

"No. I don't carry diapers… Maybe there's one uh… we didn't bring any…"

"This is gonna be humiliating…" X-2 thought. He pulled out a diaper from behind his skirt.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Um… I brought it… just it case we found something…" the queen only stared.

"Hey! It's just me, ok! I admit it! I like babies, get it?"

"Sorry, Commander. Continue…" X-2 pulled of Onyx's diaper & slipped the clean one on. He put Onyx back on the ground.

"Uh… it's a boy…" he said.

"Ok. So, Violet's a girl name… let's think of something else…" There was a long pause. Onyx was on the bottom of the table, picking up rocks. He picked up several rocks. One was a Sand Stone. He pulled at the queen's purple skirt.

"What is it?" she asked. Onyx showed her the pretty rock he had found.

"Yes, that's very nice…" He then looked more & found some Lime Stone. He tugged on her skirt again & showed it to her.

"Ok." she said. Then, he crawled around more.

"Maybe… Joe… I know, I terrible with names!" X-2 said. Onyx crawled around & found an Onyx rock. He tugged the queen's skirt & showed it to her.

"Oh, that's Onyx… it's pretty…. Wait! That's it!" she said, picking up the rock. Onyx stared up at her.

"What's it?"

"We'll name him Onyx!"

"Hey! That's great! Where'd you think of that?"

"It just came to me…" Onyx crawled up her skirt, and then sat in her lap.

"Hi, you're name is Onyx…" she said. Onyx giggled.

"Can you say Onyx?" she asked. Onyx looked at X-2.

"Commander, do you have a better way of teaching first words?" X-2 just stared at Onyx, looking as if he was going to say something.

"Commander…" Onyx continued to stare at X-2. He continued to stare at Onyx.

"COMMANDER!"

"COMMANDA!" Onyx blurted out.

"WHAT?"

"Uh… I think he just said you're name…"

"COMMANDA! COMMANDA! COMMANDA!"" Onyx continued to yell. X-2 was shocked.

"Um… I'm right here…" he said. Onyx stumbled to him & hugged him.

"Commanda!" he said again.

"Aw……………………………." the queen said.

"Queenie?" Onyx said.

"Now, what do we do with him?"

"Well, I could prepare a room for him to sleep in."

"Yes, like yours…"

"WHAT?"

"Queenie…"

"HE'S NOT SLEEPING IN _MY_ ROOM!"

"Commander…" the queen said, sternly. X-2 sighed.

"Yes, you're highness…" he said.

* * *

X-2 was preparing a bed for Onyx to sleep in. Onyx was on his bed, jumping up & down.

"Onyx, please don't do that…"

"Onyx-Wonyx!" X-2 sighed, but smiled. He finished putting Onyx's bed together.

"Ok, Onyx, I'm done. Look. Here's K-9's bed… and here's yours. Bed." X-2 said, pointing to Onyx & K-9's beds. Onyx jumped down.

"BED!" he screamed.

"Yes. Bed. Here's your bed." X-2 said, picking him up & putting him in his bed.

"You like it?"

"BED!"

"I'll take that as a yes…" X-2 walked out of the room, leaving K-9 to watch Onyx. K-9 eyeballed him closely. Onyx poked him in the eye & ran around the room. K-9 howled, but, he didn't come after Onyx, knowing he would get in big trouble if he did. He just walked to his bed & fell asleep. Onyx then crawled up on X-2's bed & pulled the large covers over his body & fell asleep.

* * *

The door X-2's room opened & X-2 walked in to find that Onyx was still in his bed.

"I hope he doesn't want to sleep there when it's my turn to go to bed…" he said. Onyx woke up & stretched.

"Commanda?" he said.

"Yeah, uh, don't you like you're bed?" X-2 asked.

"BEDDY BYE!" & with that, Onyx plopped back down on X-2's bed. X-2 sighed. His bed was very computable. He thought he'd be able to find some room for him on it, too, if he had to. Onyx was so small. The queen came in.

"Commander?"

"Commanda!"

"Canada?"

"Commanda. That's what he said." X-2 said.

"Oh, well, yes, Commander, I need you to uh…" she began. She then stared at Onyx, who was sleeping on X-2's bed. He looked so cute.

"Commander, are you actually letting him sleep on your bed?" she asked.

"Um… He just crawled up there while I was attending my duties…"

"Ok, then. I uh… need you to take out the trash…" X-2 sighed.

"Yes, you're majesty…" he walked out of the room with her while Onyx continued to look as cute as possible, while sleeping.

* * *

Onyx walked down the halls of the ship, looking for something to do. He ran into X-2's & grabbed his blanket. He pulled it off of the bed & put it over his head, shouting,

"BLANKY!" X-2 came into the room.

"Onyx! What are you doing?" he said. Onyx raised the blanket over his head.

"Daddy?" he said. X-2 blushed in an embarrassed matter.

"Daddy?" Onyx said again. X-2 quickly shook his head back & fourth, messing up his brush ever so slightly.

"Um… did you call me… daddy?"

"Daddy!" Onyx shouted, running to him & hugging his legs. X-2 only blushed more.

"D-Don't you have something to attend to?" Onyx looked up at him & only smiled.

"COMMANDA!" he yelled. X-2 sighed, heavily. He pushed Onyx off of his legs.

"Daddy?"

"Now, go play… Onyx…"

"Ok, Daddy!" And with that, he ran off to play. X-2 sighed.

"Something tells me he will be a handful…"

* * *

X-2 was walking down the halls of the ship when he heard a blow from behind. A big laser blasted through the wall, leaving a hugs hole in the wall.

"AAHH!" X-2 screamed at the sight of air being sucked through the hole. He ran to try & close it, only to be sucked through.

"AAHHAA!" Dodgers' voice could be heard from behind the corner. He came flying through the ship's hall way, out of control, wearing a jet pack. He flew through the halls at 100 mph, yelling,

"AAHHAA! GET IT OFF OF ME!" X-2 was on his face, so, he couldn't see.

"BUGS! BUGS! BIRDS! **BUTTERFLIES! **GET EM' OFF ME!"

"DODGERS!"

"_**TALKING **_BUTTERFLIES!"

"--SIGH--" X-2 & Dodgers zoomed throughout the ship's halls, which seemed to go on forever.

"AAHH! I HATE BUTTERFLIES!"

"DODGERS, TRY TO CONTROL THIS THING! WHOA!"

"TAKE THIS, BUTTERFLIES!" Dodgers then sprayed bug spray right in his face.

"AAHH! DODGERS!"

"BEAT IT, BUTTERFLIES! OR, I'LL WET YOU WITH BUG SPRAY SO MUCH, YOU'LL HAVE TO DATE FISH!"

"I HAVE NO DATE, YOU **MORON!"**

"WELL, GET ONE & _**GET OFF MY FACE!"**_

"DODGERS!" SMASH! Dodgers & X-2 both bashed into the wall, leaving an imprint of both of them at once on the wall. Dodgers came out, holding his head & saying,

"Woo! That outta take care of those butterflies!"

"Ooh… I think I broke my head…"

"AAHHAA!"

"Dodgers…"

"Hey, it's that little Martian jerk! Where'd the butterflies go?"

"I hate you…"

"Where's that?"

"Just shut up & get me to a doctor!"

"Sorry, no can do, Bucket head! I have to find those butterflies so I can kick there butts! Now, where did you say "I hate you" was?"

"DODGERS, THERE WERE NO BUTTERFLIES!"

"Oh yeah? Then, then was on my face?"

"Me…"

"YOU? Well, then, I guess I'll go find those butterflies, now…"

"You are the stupidest duck ever…"

"Right back at ya', Bucket head!" X-2 sighed.

* * *

Onyx was walking down the halls. Dodgers was running down the hall with a tank on hid back & a hose in his hand. The tank was filled with bug spray. X-2 was chasing him as fast as he could. Dodgers quickly stopped running at the sight of Onyx.

"BUTTERFLY! I GOTCHA, NOW!"

"DODGERS, NO!" X-2 jumped on him & they both rolled to the wall.

"What was that for?"

"That's not a butterfly, Dodgers, that is a Martian…"

"Well, DUH! I knew that! I was talking about butterfly he is holding!" X-2 & Dodgers looked over to Onyx to find that Dodgers was right, Onyx was, indeed, playing with a butterfly. X-2 & Dodgers looked back at each other.

"Dodgers, butterflies are not dangerous."

"Oh, REALLY? Who says?"

"As a matter of fact, butterflies are completely harmless."

"Oh, really? Well, then, good luck fighting it off. Cause, I'm sure not doing it." Dodgers said, getting up & walking away.

"Dodgers, might I ask… why exactly are you on my ship?"

"Well, I'm here to sign the petition!"

"What petition?"

"You know, the petition that said, "Dodgers Rocks!"."

O-kay…." Dodgers walked away.

"Chow!" he said. And with that, he flew out the hole with his jet pack. X-2 stood there, twitching his eye. Onyx walked up to him.

"Commanda want butterfly?" he asked, holding up the butterfly.

"No… thank you… please go play…"

"Ok, Daddy, bye, bye!" And with that, Onyx skipped off to play.

_Flashback Ends…_

Lilly was sitting in x-2's chair, watching him.

"And he pranced off, going 'Ok, daddy! Bye, bye!'." he said. Lilly gigged.

"How?" she asked.

"Like this!" X-2 skipped in circles, shouting,

"Me Onyx! Me want some milky!" Lilly burst into a gale of giggles.

"Wowie, Marv! Onyx sure sounds cute!"

"Yeah, except you've never heard the part where Dodgers almost kicks him, trying to destroy a butterfly… oops!" X-2 said, covering up his non-existent mouth at the last word.

"Can you tell me?"

"Not now, Lilly…" Lilly got down from the chair & her & X-2 began walking down the halls.

"Come on."

"No, Lilly."

"Come ooon!"

"No, Lilly!"

"Come ooooooooooooonnnn!"

"Lilly!"

"Come oooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

"Ok, ok! Here we go again!"

_**The End.**_


End file.
